Dealing With the Pressure
by Layne Faire
Summary: His secret yearnings for a classmate, fueled by locker room sneak peeks of exactly what's hiding underneath, force Jasper to take matters in his own hands. Getting caught by the object of his obsessions could suck, right? AU AH SLASHY GOODNESS
1. Chapter 1

**Contest entry for Spanking the Monkey! For additional contest entries, please visit: www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/~spankthemonkey4u**

**Title:** Dealing with the Pressure

**Name: **Layne Faire

**Pairing:** Jasper - Edward provides the fuel for his fantasies

**Rating: **M (as all good wanks should be!)

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and Jasper; I just borrow, use, and abuse him for my own self-indulgent little pleasures.

**_Thanks and love to nails233 and butterflybetty who indulge my pervalicious flights of fancy._**

* * *

><p><strong>Dealing With the Pressure<strong>

The sound of my slamming locker door reverberated through the deserted hallways. Of course they were deserted. Everyone else in the free world was off enjoying the unseasonable temperatures, while I spent an hour in detention with Mr. Banner for snapping someone's ass with a towel. Absolute bullshit in my book. Then again, I would have been in deeper shit if anyone knew the real reason why I'd done it in the first place. My free show every afternoon would be over if the truth ever got out.

Edward Cullen. Yeah, it was his ass. But I only did it because I knew he'd turn around, and when he did, I'd get another view of my favorite piece of eye candy. That's right - Edward's thick, uncut cock, jutting proudly from its nest of bronze curls. His dick is the stuff that wet dreams are made of. I should know, since it's fueled more than a few of mine. The entire female population of Forks High School wanted to do him, the guys wanted to be him. Me? I'm batting for the other team, and I guarantee the ladies have nothing on my mad skills. Too bad for me, though. With his track record of conquests among the willing young ladies, Edward's preference was obvious. But hey, a guy can dream, right?

Storming out to my truck, I noticed a piece of paper tucked underneath my windshield wiper. I unlocked the door and tossed my books across the seat before pulling it out. My twin sister, Rosalie, had left me a note.

_J-_

_When you get done kissing Banner's ass, head straight home. _

_Dad opened the pool and the gang is all hanging at our place. _

_Alice will be there, you can thank me later. _

_-R_

Fucking great! The last thing I felt like doing was fending off Alice. She's cute; don't get me wrong, but uhm, yeah NOT my type. Rose knows I'm not interested in Alice, even if she doesn't know WHY I'm not interested in her, but she still keeps inviting her to join us for shit. The only benefit I could find to Alice being around would be that it also meant Edward would be there, too. He never let his little sister go anywhere alone.

I pulled out of the parking lot to head home, thoughts of Edward in my pool running through my mind. Visions of water running down his sculpted abs and wet board shorts hanging low on his hips were enough to bring The Major to attention, like the good little soldier he was. Palming the crotch of my 501s, I adjusted my growing problem. With a groan, I knew I'd need to take care of it before I joined everyone out at the pool. Sporting wood in board shorts would only draw unwanted attention. Pulling into the driveway, I left my school stuff in the car. With only six days until graduation, a day's missed homework wouldn't damage my near perfect grades.

Walking through the front door, I heard a loud shriek from the backyard, followed by the sounds of splashing. Music wove in amongst the noise, adding to the party atmosphere. Most of us were days away from freedom and we were celebrating early. Through the screen door, I saw _him. _Ignoring the ladder, he pressed his hands down on the deck, hoisting his body out of the water. The muscles in his shoulders rippled with the effort, his triceps bunching, then releasing when he settled down to sit on the side of the pool. My mouth went dry at the sight of rivulets of water dripping from his hair, to cascade across his chest, before following the line of hair into his shorts. I licked my lips, dying to follow the water down his body. My dick twitched in response, threatening to split the frayed seams around my favorite pair of button flys. With a groan, I stumbled upstairs to my room, planning to take matters in hand.

Kicking the door shut behind me, I docked my iPod, cranking a playlist I'd created for just such an occasion. Motley Crüe's "Ten Seconds to Love" pounded out of the speakers, Vince Neil's growl heading straight to my already throbbing dick. What? Hey, the images I use to get off may be different than most eighteen year old guys, but I AM still an eighteen year old guy. My whole life revolves around making The Major happy. Besides, the noise covers up when I forget to shut up; I sure as hell don't need company when I'm flogging the log, know what I'm saying?

Walking across the room, I dragged my faded black Nine Inch Nails t-shirt over my head, before tugging at the waist of my jeans, the well-worn buttonholes easily giving way. Reaching the bathroom, I shoved the faded denim down and stepped out of them, my rigid cock springing free to bob up against my tensed abdomen. Moisture had already begun to accumulate on the reddened tip. Palming the head to gather it on my hand, I pushed the door almost closed, before stepping over to the window that looked out over the backyard…and the pool. The track changed on my iPod, "In Your Room" by Depeche Mode filling the air. While my hand languidly stroked down the pulsing shaft, my eyes sought out the object of my obsession. Focusing on only him, I watched him walk the edge of the pool, his wide shoulders tapering down to narrow hips. His shorts had slid down from the weight of the water, the dimples at the top of his ass begging for my tongue to dip into the divots.

I picked up the pace, my fingers pressing into the large vein that ran the base of my shaft, my hips starting to thrust into my tight grip. I braced my hand against the wall, supporting my weight while the tension mounted, coiling low in my stomach. When Edward stopped to bend over to talk to his sister, I moaned at the sight of his ass outlined by the wet shorts. Blood rushed through my body, hazing my vision. Over the roaring sounds in my ears, I heard the music change tracks again, heavy breathing and moans filling the air from "Get Down Make Love". I leaned my head against the wall, moving my hand down to cup my wrinkled sac. My balls were drawn up tight to my body, each tug on them tightening the coil inside me. Letting go, I pulled the lube out of the medicine chest. Dribbling some across my fingers, I double-fisted my twitching cock. My hands moved in unison while I watched the leaking tip slide in and out of the tight tunnel created by my grasp.

Closing my eyes, I let my mind wander down paths I didn't often indulge. My hands became Edward's puckered hole, wrapping around me like a glove, while I took him over my bathroom sink. Widening my stance and resting one foot on the closed commode, I took my balls in hand again, my index finger teasing across my own opening. A strangled groan escaped my mouth, guttural curses filling the room, drowning out the opening riffs of "Primal Scream." My hips snapped into the side of my hand while each thrust and stroke became increasingly erratic. The muscles in my thighs clenched, my toes curling into the carpet underneath, when I slid my lubed finger into my ass. Releasing a hissing breath, I eased in and out searching for the sweet spot that would push me over. Oblivious to everything else, I focused only on the tingling sensations racing down my spine. With a deep thrust of my finger and a tight stroke of my fist, the world shattered, Edward's name falling from my lips. Withdrawing my finger, I grabbed the windowsill for support. Dragging my eyes open, I watched hot streams of cum shot paint stripes across my stomach, my hand still working up and down my pulsing shaft. I was dragged out of my orgasmic high by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Turning to the now open door, my dick still in my hand, my eyes widened to see Edward standing there.

Embarrassed as fuck, I tried to shove the door shut, but his hand shot out to stop it. It was then I noticed his own erection prominently outlined by his wet board shorts. But it was his words that chased the embarrassment away.

"Thank the fuck, Jas! I've spent the last six months trying to figure out how to get your delicious lips around my dick."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Seriously, Jasper's lips star in most of my fantasies, too! Love it? Hate it? Please review it!<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and Jasper; I just borrow, use, and abuse him for my own self-indulgent little pleasures. **_

_**Thanks to nails233 and butterflybetty for tolerating my incredible perviness. **_

_**Due to overwhelming demand, here is Edward's POV. This chapter was submitted as part of Project Team Beta's Back to School Fundraiser. Updates will come when I am in the mood, so if you are interested, please put it on alert. There will be no rhyme or reason to when these boys will "pop up" next. **_

_**This is SLASH. That means, eventually, boys licking, sucking, and loving other boys. Can't handle it, push the little red X. If you are under 18, please come back when you are legally old enough to vote in the United States. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**EPOV**

"Fuck, Alice! Give me a break! I don't want to go hang out over at the Whitlocks' house." I slammed my locker door, trying to avoid the puppy dog eyes I knew my sister would be shooting in my direction.

"Fine, then stay home. I'll just go by myself," she pouted, her bottom lip jutting out, making her look like a disgruntled pixie.

"Yeah right, like I'm going to let that happen. Think again, little sister." I ruffled her short, spiky black hair, before continuing, "You don't need to be running around a pool party with a bunch of Seniors, especially not when the object of your obsession is going to be there." _Yeah sure, Edward, _I thought to myself. _Your sole reason for keeping her away from Jasper is because you want him for yourself. As if…_

I'd never doubted my sexuality before we moved to Forks. I'd had plenty of girlfriends, had sex with most of them. While I'd enjoyed getting my rocks off, it always seemed lacking. I chalked it up to the lack of any real connection with them. I'd liked them all well enough, but I'd never been in love' I figured it had to be the missing element, and when I found _that _girl, all the pieces would fall in place. I hadn't counted on meeting Jasper Whitlock.

From the first time I saw Jas in our Advanced Biology class, I'd fought an ongoing attraction to him. His blond, wavy hair danced around his face, causing him to frequently shove it away from his vibrant summer green eyes. His angular face and prominent cheekbones gave way to the fullest, softest, most delicious lips I'd ever seen on anyone – male or female. Sliding into the seat next to him, I had crooked my knee to cover my growing problem, confused as fuck. I'd never even considered the possibility I might be gay, or at least bi-sexual, until that moment.

Since then, I'd tried to keep my distance, working my way through the more than willing girls of Forks High. I'd dipped my wick on more than one occasion, too, but my mind remained haunted by a pair of green eyes looking up at me from under a shock of dark blonde hair, while those gorgeous lips wrapped around my throbbing dick. That image got me through more than one awkward encounter with the opposite sex, leaving me guilt-ridden afterward. It had been a few weeks, though, since I'd taken that route to satisfy my needs, having finally come to the realization that I did a disservice to them, and me, by continuing to pretend to be something I'm not. Instead, I resorted to a lot of showers, enhanced by a growing mental bank of images of Jasper to flog the log to.

The visuals weren't hard to come by, either. By some malicious twist of fate, Jasper and I were assigned to the same Gym class. Watching him change in the locker room five days a week put me in the position of imagining dead puppies, Mrs. Cope naked, or other disturbing images, in order to quell the inevitable erection. His boxer briefs left nothing to the imagination, the long thick outline of his cock clearly visible when he stripped down, his firm ass in the air when he bent over nothing short of a siren's call that shot straight to my crotch.

I figured I didn't stand a chance; Jasper barely spoke to me. Hell, we didn't even run in the same group of people. His twin sister dated Emmett, the one close friend I'd made in Forks, though, so there were times we ended up the same place at the same time. However, most of those occurred before I'd fully accepted my attraction to him. I wasn't even sure where his interests laid. I'd never really seen him with any of the girls at school, but Alice had commented on how shy and quiet he tended to be whenever she spoke to him. _Yeah, right._ _More like threw herself at him, but still._

Alice kept badgering me all the way to the car, demanding to know why I wouldn't go to the pool party. The fact that I was pissed over the shit he pulled in gym held no weight with my sister. In the end, with no good reason to turn her down, I gave in and agreed to go. Delighted, she called Rosalie for directions, then demanding we hurry up when we arrived at home. Even my telling her that Jasper had detention didn't deter her. Resigned to my fate, I jumped in the shower, determined to rub one out before we headed over. No way did I want to spring wood in my board shorts, knowing the very real possibility of it happening with Jasper half naked and wet, close enough to touch, and completely off limits. Just the thought alone had me harder than the Man of Steel.

The water sluiced down my skin, its heat working the knots of tension out of my neck, while I squirted body wash in my hand. I worked up a lather, rubbing my hand across my chest, my nipples hardening under the friction. Leaning against the wall, I slid my hand down to grasp the base of my shaft, my hand gliding from base to tip, twisting over the head and back again with a flick of my wrist. Closing my eyes, I let the images of Jasper run through my mind, my hand a tight fist around my throbbing dick, my hips jutting forward to meet each stroke. The tension built in my groin, almost painful in its intensity, my body seeking its release. Struggling for an image to put me over, I stroked faster, my other hand reaching to gather my balls and tug on them. Then, I found it.

In lunch, two weeks ago, Jasper had grabbed a banana from the salad bar. Fascinated, I'd watched him from under my lashes, while he slowly peeled it, his attention focused on something his sister had been telling him. Seeing it slide between his lips, I'd hardened, imagining them wrapped around me, my cock pushing into his mouth. Suppressing a groan at the time, I had pushed my palm against my crotch, shifting to ease the building ache. Continuous, the image played in my mind, a perpetual loop created by my desire to have him. My hands worked faster, pre-cum building on the glistening head, only to be rinsed away by the pelting spray. Pressing my face into my arm to keep from shouting out, my orgasm erupted from me, thick streams of cum painting the tiles. I slouched against the wall, my chest heaving, my body limp from the exertion.

A sudden pounding on the door reminded me of my waiting sister. Muttering a curse, I yelled to her to chill the fuck out. Rinsing off my body, then the wall, I turned off the water and stepped out, quickly dragging a towel across my body. I'd placed my trunks on the counter when I walked into the bathroom earlier. Picking them up, I pulled them on, before opening the door to find my sister leaning against the opposite wall, her body barely covered by a string bikini and cover-up she wore.

"It's about damn time! I'd like to get there before everyone leaves," she groused. "I don't know why the hell you needed a shower, anyway. We're going swimming, remember?"

Ignoring her, I walked into my room. Pulling a battered Kings of Leon concert shirt out of my dresser, I tugged it over my head, before grabbing my wallet, phone and keys. Turning around, I saw her leaning against the doorjamb.

"What? I'm ready. Are you really going to wear that? You might as well be naked; you haven't left anything to the imagination. Contrary to popular belief, some guys don't like things to be too easy, Ali."

Huffing, she whirled on her heel. "Fat lot you know. You've nailed every easy bitch at school. You've never had to work for anything in your life. Some guys, unlike you, need a push in the right direction. Now, come on, let's get over to Rosalie's."

Following her out to the car, I thought about how wrong her perceptions were. Not everything came to me. I couldn't have the one person I wanted more than anyone I'd ever met. Not only couldn't I have him, I'd be forced to spend the next few hours watching my sister trying to seduce him, and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. With a heavy heart, I backed out of the driveway, consigned to drive myself to what I felt certain would be the demise of my heart.

Thirty minutes later, we were immersed in the party at the Whitlocks. Half the senior class, and quite a few juniors, too, were hanging around the pool, indulging in the piles of food Rosalie and Jasper's mom had provided. Alice had a bevy of guys flitting around her, hanging on her every word. She looked deliriously happy, while I hoped one of them would make a move before Jasper got home. _And what fucking difference would that make, Edward? It's not like you're gonna do anything._ I shook my head, chasing the Voice of Reason away. I dove into the pool, my arms cleaving through the water until I reached the other end. Shaking my head, droplets sprayed off the ends of my hair, splashing my sister and causing her to squeal. Laughing, I planted my hands on the side of the pool, pushing myself up to sit on the edge, my feet dangling in the water.

I waited there, catching my breath, while observing the intricate mating rituals of the American teenager. Emmett had grabbed Rosalie around the waist, pulling her off the chaise she'd stretched out on. Swinging her over the water, he roared with laughter while she shrieked for him to put her down. Pulling her back from her precarious perch, he wrapped her in his arms, kissing the pissed glare off her face. Liam, a junior who played football, had sat down next to Alice. He leaned over to whisper in her ear, causing a light blush to drift up her cheeks while she nodded in agreement to whatever he'd asked. I knew the guy in passing, he seemed decent enough, and I decided not to run interference. He knew me well enough to know I'd kill him if he hurt my little sister. Partygoers clustered in small groups, the assorted couples standing with their arms draped around each other, everyone taking advantage of the weather and the party to spend extra time together before graduation came, sending us out into the world like so much chaff in the wind.

Over the dance music Rosalie had blaring out of the pool house; I heard the faint strains of heavy drums and guitars drifting from a window that looked out over the pool. Jasper must have finally made it home from his detention with Mr. Banner. I sat a few more minutes, waiting for him to come join the party. My nerves were wound tight, my body on edge. Having come to the realization that my feelings went way beyond platonic, I needed to see him. _And do what, asshole? Tell him you just realized you're gay and dream about his lips on your dick? Get a fucking grip, Edward!_

Heaving a sigh, I stood up and walked over to where Alice lounged against Liam, his arms wrapped around her middle, while he talked about his plans for the summer with a couple other guys from the football team. Leaning down, I whispered into her ear to behave, getting rewarded with a light punch to my thigh. I laughed when I walked away, stopping to ask Rosalie where I could find a bathroom. I really needed a few minutes to myself, just some time to get my head out of my ass. The kids she stood with were discussing their college choices for the fall. I'd been accepted into Stanford, with a pretty decent scholarship, where I planned to study a dual major in English Lit and Music. Patiently, I waited for a break, drawn out of my inner musings by Rosalie asking me a question.

"What about you, Edward? Where are you headed in August?"

"Uhm, I'm going to Stanford. I got a couple scholarships and shit," I stumbled over my answer, unprepared for her direct question.

"That's cool. You, know, Jas got accepted to Stanford, too. Well, there and a couple other places, but since Stanford is Daddy's alma mater, he got some extra perks to go there. It's a huge campus; at least you'll know someone there."

"Yeah, I guess so." I swallowed, hard. The thought of being with Jasper, away from the condescending small town eyes of Forks, sent a shot of heat through my veins. _Pull it together Cullen!_

Luckily, the conversation shifted to one of the other guys standing there. With the focus turned away from me, I asked Rosalie for directions to a bathroom. She pointed toward the pool house, until her gesture was punctuated with some not so subtle moaning coming from inside. Rolling her eyes, she directed me inside, telling me where to find bathrooms on the main floor and upstairs, if need be. Pulling the terrace door closed behind me, the thumping bass I heard outside reverberated louder, floating down from somewhere overhead. Looking toward the stairs, then the open bathroom door down the hall, I made my decision.

Bounding up the stairs two at a time, I came to a stop outside a closed door, the moans from Get Down Make Love fading away to the wailing guitar of Primal Scream. I lifted an eyebrow at the eclectic mix of music, before knocking on the door. Waiting a couple seconds, I knocked a second time, a bit harder. Still getting no response, I took the bull by the horns and pushed the door open. Looking around the room, I took in the walls covered with album art, the drum set and guitar sitting in the corner, and the discarded black t-shirt lying on the floor. Not seeing Jasper, I muttered a curse, my own exclamation overpowered by a strangled groan coming from beyond the bathroom door that stood ajar. Looking back into the hall and seeing no one, I stepped into the room, shoving the door closed behind me. With tentative steps, I moved closer to the bathroom, hearing another groan, accompanied by something that sounded like… _Holy fuck! Jasper was beating off in the bathroom. _Unable to help myself, I walked closer, catching sight of him silhouetted by the light streaming through the window next to him.

Guttural moans filled the air, punctuated by heavy breathing and exclamations of "fuck, yeah." Watching his hand work over his dick, I licked my lips, groaning when I saw his finger sliding in and out of his ass. Palming my now throbbing erection, I contemplated leaving, but my feet wouldn't cooperate. Watching him was like watching a train wreck, I knew I shouldn't look, but I couldn't pull my eyes away from the action. My eyes focused on his abdomen, the muscles tightening and rippling with the approach of his orgasm. His eyes were clenched shut; sweat dripping down his face, his lips parted. _Fucking gorgeous!_

Unbidden, my hand pushed the door open a bit more, my own breath coming in short pants. Suddenly, he stiffened, his hips jerking forward, streams of cum spurting from his pulsing cock, while he growled out my name. _My…fucking…name! _My dick twitched, my painful erection tenting the front of my board shorts. My throat had gone dry, and without realizing it, I cleared it to get rid of the itch. Jasper's eyes flew open, a color flooding his face, even while his glance dropped to my junk now on prominent display. He lunged for the door, my hand shooting out to stop it from closing.

"Thank the fuck, Jas!" The exclamation escaped before my mental filter could engage. "I've spent the last six months trying to figure out how to get your delicious lips around my dick."

His eyes shot to meet mine again, looking to see if I was serious, before glancing toward the closed door across the room.

"But…I…you…," he sputtered, before finally recovering himself enough to grab a towel and pull it around his waist. "I thought you were straight!"

"So did I, but now all I think about is you." I slid my fingers into the waistband of my board shorts, eager to remove them before Jasper had time to realize what I was doing. "You think anyone will notice if we aren't downstairs at the party?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Like I said a while back, updates on this will come with no rhyme or reason, mostly because I never planned to continue it. On occasion, though, these boys like to talk and they are so sexy, I don't mind listening. This Chapter was donated to a charity compilation that was organized to help a friend who needed to make an emergency flight after her son was in a snowboarding accident. Thankfully, she was able to make the flight and her son has made an amazing recovery. **_

_**So, on to what happened in Jasper's bathroom after Edward spied on his wank.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Dealing with the Pressure<strong>

**Chapter 3**

**JPOV**

_Jesus fucking Christ! _

Edward Cullen was standing in my bathroom door, about to drop trou, because he'd fantasized about me sucking his dick… and he'd caught me rubbing one out while screaming his name. _Fuck my life._ I had to have slipped into the Twilight Zone, because no fucking way did I get that damn lucky. Stunned, my eyes shot to my closed bedroom door, then back to him, before I realized I was still butt ass naked and covered in jizz. Scrambling, I snatched a towel from the bar next to the shower while I stammered out a barely coherent response.

"But…I…you…," I sputtered, trying to wrap the towel around my waist while not breaking eye contact with him. I knew, somehow, if I looked away, Rod Serling would step out of the fucking linen closet to destroy my fantasy. "I thought you were straight!"

"So did I, but now all I think about is you." Edward's green eyes, normally a shimmering emerald, were nearly black with lust. The 'fuck me' smirk I'd seen him shoot the cheerleaders while trying to get in their spankies curled his lip. He rubbed his hand across the still damp skin of his stomach, before slipping his fingers under the waistband of his low slung board shorts. "Think anyone will notice if we aren't downstairs at the party?"

Mesmerized by the path his hand travelled, I struggled to wrap my mind around what the hell was going on. Then, seeing the evidence of his obvious arousal tenting the wet fabric, my sole focus became wrapping my lips around the thick, uncut cock that had filled my dreams for months. Grabbing his arm, I dragged him the remainder of the way into the bathroom, kicking the door shut behind him and flipping the lock. Taking advantage of his surprise at my sudden movement, I shoved him against the door, bracing my arm across his chest.

"So help me God, if you're fucking with me…" My voice trailed off when my lips crashed against his.

Edward's mouth opened, his gasp trapped by the onslaught of my tongue delving between his parted lips. Taking advantage of his surprise, I threw every bit of unrequited lust I'd held back for the last six months into the kiss, determined to make the most of it before he changed his mind. When he grabbed the back of my head, anchoring us together while he explored my mouth in return, my heart raced.

Leaning into him, I used my body to hold him in place, before removing my arm from his chest to grip his bicep, further pinning him to the door. His hard cock jutted into my hip and I rolled against him. I don't know which of us moaned first; it didn't matter when an answering one followed it. Fingers tightened on my waist, then twisted in the towel, pulling it loose. The fingers returned, digging into my skin hard enough I was certain I'd be bruised before too long.

My lungs burned, craving air, but I didn't want Edward to have time to think. Dragging my mouth from his, I licked a path down his neck to his shoulder, tasting the hint of chlorine on his skin. He slammed his head into the door, his hips bucking against mine when I bit the curve at his shoulder. My free hand slid between us, brushing against my own stirring cock when I palmed his through his board shorts. I followed the line of his shoulder with my mouth, licking and tasting my way to where I held his arm. Nipping at the muscle, I smirked against his skin when he shuddered in response.

"Is this what you want, Edward?" I slid my hand up the leg of his shorts, stroking my fingers across the mesh pouch that barely contained his burgeoning erection. He groaned, his dick twitching in response. "You want me to suck you off, huh? You want my lips on your thick cock, swallowing around you while you scream my name?"

I saw him shake his head out of the corner of my eye and I wondered if I'd gone too far. His eyes snapped open, searching my face. The cocky smirk was gone, replaced with pure, unadulterated want. He swallowed convulsively, his tongue snaking out to moisten his lips, while the fist pinned against the door tightened – but he didn't pull away. The whole time, I tugged the mesh inside his shorts taut, then released it, dragging it across his sensitive shaft, knowing the delicious combination of pain and pleasure the feeling evoked.

"Fuck, Jasper!" he croaked, struggling to steady his voice.

I drew a lazy circle around his nipple with my tongue, before sucking it between my teeth. Holding it there, I flicked my tongue across the hardened skin, watching his reaction from under hooded lids. Edward arched his back into me, his hand still tangled in my hair and holding me in place. I worked over the little nub, licking and sucking it, then turned my attention to the other one. Pulling my head free of his hand, I leaned back, rubbing my cock against his through the shorts. I eased a finger under the edge of the elastic, then my entire hand.

"Oh, we'd definitely be missed if I took the time to fuck you properly." I let go of his arm to find the waist of his shorts – and waited. "You still haven't answered me, Edward," I prodded, already tugging at the band.

Instead of answering, Edward grabbed my wrist and yanked down to pull off his shorts, while jerking my head back to his. I felt the base of his shaft brush my wrist, while his tongue plundered my mouth. Frantic, he let go of my arm to work his shorts down. Heavy breaths heated my cheek, his mouth devouring mine while he struggled to undress. Planting both hands in the middle of his chest, I shoved back, ignoring his whimper that turned to a mewl when I dropped to my knees. Edward's shorts were stretched tight across his thighs, the tight curls at the base of his shaft visible, along with a healthy length of his cock. Instead of pulling them down the rest of the way, I leaned closer, absorbing the chlorinated smell of his skin mixed with the musky scent of his arousal. The fine hairs brushed against my cheek when I angled my head to twist my tongue around his shaft.

If the sudden pull of his fingers tangling in my hair was anything to go by, he still had no objections. Sliding my hands down over the curve of his ass, I pushed the nylon fabric down, my tongue exploring each new section of exposed skin, until he was completely freed to spring up tight against his stomach. The cowl of his foreskin had pulled all the way back, the reddened glans of his cock glistening with the moisture that had spilled over from his slit. Starting at the base of the underside of his shaft, I flattened my tongue to lick the length of him, following with my hand. The loose skin slid over his head, while I dipped my tongue in to capture the moisture accumulated around his tip.

I looked up to meet Edward's searing gaze, his mouth slack and chest heaving with excitement. His nostrils flared in anticipation, while he shifted his feet to kick his shorts away. Once I had his undivided attention again, I winked then enveloped him in the wet heat of my mouth. His hips bucked in response, driving his cock to the back of my throat. My eyes watered and I grasped his thigh to force him back. I'd known I was gay for years, had snuck to the clubs in Seattle on more than one occasion since I'd turned eighteen, but no man I'd ever met there had the impressive length of the one who stood in front of me.

I eased my head back, hollowing my cheeks while I moved. Then, pulling out every trick I'd ever learned, and a few I improvised from watching porn on the internet, I went to town. Determination drove me. By the time I finished with him, Edward Cullen would never forget a boy gave him the best fucking blowjob of his life. Licking, teasing, sucking, nipping – all of it came into play while I pleasured the object of my obsession. Saliva covered him, pooling in my mouth while I worked over the dick I'd been sneaking peeks at for months. What I couldn't swallow, I stroked, entranced by the way the skin moved. I'd never gone down on an uncut cock before, but Jesus fuck! It was like nature's own personal playground. Over and over I savored him, occasionally releasing with a pop, only to engulf him again.

Edward fought against my restraint, trying to thrust into my mouth, but I wouldn't relinquish the hold I had on his leg. I was in charge; nothing would convince me to abandon it, not even the pleading moans that filled the air. His free hand clamped down on my shoulder, holding me anchored in place, almost as if he were afraid I'd stop. _Not fucking likely! _His litany of my name, peppered with cuss words and whimpered exclamations, encouraged my actions. My own dick ached, despite having just gotten my rocks off a few minutes earlier. With one final stroke, I removed my hand to swallow him deep into my throat. Wrapping my fingers around my cock, I fisted my own erection, chasing my release, even while I drove Edward to his. The muscles in his leg quivered under me, his body shaking, before I felt everything tighten. The coiling fire in my groin exploded, sending shock waves through my body when Edward growled out my name.

"Jas! Fuck – I – Oh – God! Fucking coming!" he grunted, breaking the grip I had on him to thrust deep, filling my mouth with thick spurts of come.

Pulling back, I swallowed all I could, my own orgasm ripping through me to spill onto the towel that had fallen between his feet. Edward let go of my shoulder, the stroked his thumb across the corner of my mouth to collect the spunk leaking there. Licking my way back to his tip, I released him. Expecting him to press his thumb into my mouth, my eyes widened when he sucked it between his own lips.

"Fuck, that's hot," I whispered, barely pulling the towel out of the way before he sank to the floor in front of me.

Pulling my head forward, he licked the other side of my mouth, then slid his tongue between my lips. He hummed, his tongue twining around mine. Pulling back, he offered a lazy smirk.

"Fuck yeah it was."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Soooo I couldn't decide whose POV this should be in, since not only was Jas gettng to suck off the man of his dreams, but Edward was experiencing is first blowjob from a guy. <em>**

**_Decisions, decisions. _**

**_Suffice to say, there might just be another chapter lurking in my doc files. _**


End file.
